Son Protecteur
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. ALL HUMAN Emmett Cullen et ses amis trouvent Bella après qu'elle ait été brutalement attaquée. Emmett devient alors son protecteur mais finit par tomber amoureux d'elle. Peut-elle surmonter ce qu'il lui est arrivé et répondre à ses sentiments?
1. C'est quoi l'intérêt?

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1: C'est quoi l'intérêt? -**

"Allez, Emmett, on va être en retard!" Je rigolai en entendant ma soeur hurler du bas des escaliers.

"J'arrive!" criai-je alors que j'attrapai ma veste et mes clés. On devait rejoindre des amis pour aller voir un film et manger un morceau, et il ne fallait surtout pas que ma soeur loupe les bandes-annonces. Je descendis les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre ma jumelle qui me lança un regard, avec ses mains fermement plantées sur ses hanches. C'était dur de croire qu'on était jumeaux, je veux dire, on a tous les deux les cheveux noirs, les miens légèrement bouclés et les siens coiffés en pique, et des yeux bleus foncés. On a le même nez, les mêmes fossettes, et le même visage rond; la seule différence drastique entre nous, à part le j'suis un mec et c'est une fille, c'est notre taille. Je fais plus d'1 mètre 80, et je suis très musclé alors qu'Alice fait 1 mètre 50 et est très fine, presque comme un lutin. On plaisantait toujours en disant que si elle était si petite, c'était parce que j'avais pris toute la place dans le ventre de notre mère.

"Jasper m'attend, Em. Dépêche! Bye maman et papa!" Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me traîna dehors. On sauta dans ma jeep et on se mit en route pour le cinéma. Alice alluma la radio et chanta en secouant la tête en rythme. Je secouai la tête aussi et souris, elle était vraiment ma meilleure amie, même quand elle agissait comme une folle, comme maintenant. Elle avait commençait à sortir avec mon meilleur ami, Jasper Whitlock, récemment, et ils éprouvaient le besoin de passer presque tout leur temps ensemble.

"Ils sont là!" me montra Alice alors qu'on entrait sur le parking du cinéma. Je pouvais voir la BMW rouge de Rosalie Hale et la Volvo argentée d'Edward Masen garées l'une à côté de l'autre et avec un emplacement vide à côté. Je m'y garai et coupai le contact.

"Hey mec! Quoi de neuf?" me dit Edward alors que je sautai au bas de ma jeep. J'attrapai ma veste et l'enfilai avant de fermer ma portière et de vérouiller la voiture.

"Rien de spécial, mec. Et toi?" Je le regardai hausser les épaules. Rosalie se dirigea vers Edward et enroula ses bras autour de lui avant de me faire un sourire et de hocher la tête vers ma jeep. Jasper avait aidé Alice a en descendre et maintenant, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser passionément. Beurk! Pas quelque chose que je voulais voir.

"Hey! Ça suffit vous deux. C'est pas parce que j'approuve que j'ai besoin de voir ça." Ils rigolèrent tous. Je secouai la tête et regardai autour de moi. Le complex était noir de monde ce soir, mais ce n'était pas surprenant, il ne restait que quelques semaines de vacances d'été avant que les cours ne reprennent donc tous ceux qui étaient partis en vacance étaient de retour maintenant. Je regardai autour de moi et vis beaucoup de mes camarades de classe. Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley étaient assises à la terrasse de la pizzéria, occupée à flirter avec Mike Newton et Tyler Crowley. Je pouvais voir Angela Weber se diriger vers la librairie avec son petit ami Ben et je vis Isabella Swan assise toute seule sur un bon devant Starbucks. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit, elle regardait juste ses mains. Je connaissais Bella depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Forks en dernière année de primaire. Quand je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois, je n'avais pas réussi à croire à quel point elle était belle. Elle avait la peau très pâle et de longs cheveux acajous et des grands yeux chocolat. Elle avait une apparence très innocente, presque comme une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Son père était le chef de la police et Bella était venu vivre avec lui quand sa mère s'était remarriée. On avait tous essayé d'être gentils avec elle et de la faire se sentir bienvenue mais elle ne s'était jamais rapprochée de personne. Je l'avais à peine entendu parler au cours des trois dernières années, à part pour répondre aux questions en classe; ma mère dit que c'est juste parce qu'elle extrêmement timide.

"Elle a l'air si seule! On devrait lui proposer de se joindre à nous, Em!" Alice me sortit de mes pensées. Je la regardai avec confusion et elle pointa Bella du doigt.

"Ali, chérie. Je doute qu'elle accepte. Je veux dire, elle a jamais parlé à aucun d'entre nous, peu importe le nombre de fois où on a essayé de lui parler," lui dit Jasper en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Je regardai à nouveau Bella, me demandant si je devrais aller la voir, comme l'avait suggéré Alice. A ce moment-là, je la vis bouger légèrement, et regardai son visage prendre une teinte rose, comme si elle rougissait.

"C'est l'heure d'y aller, les gars, le film va commencer," dit Rosalie, en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule. Elle attrapa Edward, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivie par Alice et Jasper. Je regardai une dernière fois Bella et secouai la tête. C'était quoi l'intérêt de lui proposer de se joindre à nous quand je savais qu'elle refuserait de toute façon. Alors que je faisais volte-face, je fonçai dans quelqu'un.

"Oh! Désolé, mec, pas fait exprès." Je regardai le type à qui je présentai mes excuses et fis un pas en arrière. Ce type était flippant, et il me lança un regard noir. Il empestait la menthe poivrée et le tabac et avait l'air de ne pas avoir prit un bain depuis longtemps. Je le regardai se diriger vers l'allée entre la pizzéria et le cinéma. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ce type. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

"Emmett! Vieux! Dépêche!" cria Jasper, depuis l'autre bout du parking. Je cherchai à nouveau monsieur flippant du regard mais il avait disparu, donc je repoussai ce mauvais pressentiment et courrus vers le cinéma.

* * *

**Encore une nouvelle histoire? J'vous gâte dis donc! Reviews!**

_Prochain chapitre : Pièces brisées_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Pièces brisées

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Désolée pour l'absence imprévue! Mon dos a fait des siennes et j'ai passé la semaine clouée au lit complètement shooté à la morphine. J'étais malheureusement trop occupée à halluciner pour pouvoir allumer mon laptop... Mais ça va mieux! Donc je reprend le rythme d'un chapitre par jour :D**

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Pièces brisées -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

Quatre-vingt dix minutes plus tard, on sortit du cinéma, morts de rire, tout en discutant de nos passages préférés du film.

"Hey, je meurs de faim. Allons manger un morceau," nous dit Edward en faisant tournoyer Rose dans ses bras. Jasper attrapa Alice, la jeta sur son épaule et commença à marcher alors qu'elle le suppliait de la reposer par terre. Je secouai la tête en les suivant lentement, les yeux posés au sol alors qu'on passait devant l'allée à côté de la pizzeria. Je remarquai quelque chose de brillant du coin de l'oeil et me baissai pour ramasser ce truc. C'était un collier, enfin, un morceau de collier dont la chaîne semblait avoir été brisée. Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que le reste du collier était un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Donc j'allai le ramasser. C'était la partie de la chaîne à laquelle était attachée le pendentif. Le pendentif était en forme de cygne et un 'B' était gravé dessus. Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ce collier quelque part.

"Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" me demanda Alice en courant vers moi. Elle regarda ce que je tenais et haleta. "C'est le collier de Bella. Elle ne l'enlève jamais." Je relevai la tête vers elle tout en sachant qu'elle avait raison. Bella avait ce collier autour du cou le tout premier jour où je l'avais rencontré et elle l'avait toujours eu depuis. J'étais sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque j'entendis un petit geignement provenir de l'allée.

"Alice, t'as entendu ça?" lui demandai-je en me relevant. A cet instant, Rose, Edward et Jasper nous rejoignirent. Avant qu'Alice ne puisse me répondre, j'entendis un gémissement de douleur provenir du même endroit. Je commençai à entrer lentement dans l'allée.

"Emmett." Alice commença à s'approcher de moi. Je levai la main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

Ils me regardèrent tous alors que je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans l'allée. J'entendis à nouveau un petit bruit et réalisai cette fois qu'il provenait de derrière la benne à ordure. Je contournai donc le container bleu et sentis mon coeur s'arrêter. "Emmett! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je me contentai de fixer ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ça ne pouvait pas. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, je regardai la petite silhouette nue devant moi bouger, me permettant de voir son visage. C'était Bella. Elle était couverte d'hématomes et de coupures et elle était couverte de sang, surtout sur les jambes.

"Appelez une ambulance!" criai-je. Rose sortit son portable alors qu'Edward venait me rejoindre en courant.

"Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce qu'elle est...est-ce qu'elle a..." Il ne put pas finir sa phrase.

"Dis à Rose de leur dire que Bella Swan a été attaquée." Il hocha la tête et courut le dire à Rose. J'entendis mon amie haleter en entendant ces mots avant de les répéter dans le téléphone. Alice sanglotait contre Jasper et Jasper se contentait de me fixer. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien?" me demanda-t-il silencieusement en exagérant le mouvement de ses lèvres. Je secouai la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur Bella.

"Bella. Bella, c'est moi, Emmett Cullen. On a appelé de l'aide, okay, Bella?" Je m'approchai lentement d'elle parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire encore plus peur. J'enlevai ma veste et essayai de la placer sur ses épaules mais elle s'éloigna de moi en geignant. "Bella, je veux juste mettre ma veste sur tes épaules pour te couvrir. Est-ce que je peux faire ça pour toi, Bella?" Elle se contenta de me regarder à travers ses cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage, tout en continuant de se balancer d'avant en arrière en pleurant.

"Emmett, laisse-moi essayer." Je relevai les yeux vers Rosalie et hochai la tête en lui tendant ma veste. Au loin, je pouvais entendre le hurlement des sirènes qui approchaient.

"Bella. C'est Rosalie Hale. Salut, ma belle. Est-ce que je peux mettre cette veste autour de tes épaules pour que tu ne prennes pas froid?" Je regardai Bella hocher légèrement la tête. Rose se pencha en avant et enroula doucement la veste autour d'elle. Le tissu était presque assez long pour recouvrir tout son corps.

"Les ambulanciers sont là," dit Edward en leur faisant de grands signes de bras. On se mit tous sur le côté pour ne pas les gêner. Edward serrait Rosalie de toutes ses forces alors que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de mon amie; Jasper était assis avec Alice sur ses genoux; et moi, je restai juste là à les regarder placer Bella sur une civière. On les regarda tous la faire monter dans l'ambulance. Alice haleta lorsqu'elle la vit.

"Elle n'a pas été violée, n'est-ce pas, Emmett?" Je baissai juste la tête parce que je ne voulais pas lui répondre. "Oh mon Dieu, Emmett! Qui lui a fait quelque chose comme ça? Quel genre de monstre a fait ça?" Je secouai la tête alors que mon corps s'emplissait de colère.

"Je ne sais pas, Alice. Mais bordel, je vais le découvrir."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Tout est de ma faute_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Tout est de ma faute

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 : Tout est de ma faute -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, engourdie, confuse, tremblante, et terrifiée. Mais plus que tout, honteuse. Honteuse de ce qui m'étais arrivé, honteuse parce que j'avais laissé ça m'arriver. Pourquoi n'avais-je tout simplement pas été au cinéma comme je l'avais prévu? Pourquoi avais-je garé ma vieille camionnette à l'autre bout du parking? Pourquoi étais-je passée par cette allée toute seule? Je repensai au début de ma soirée...

_"Bells! Viens voir ici," cria Charlie. _

_Je soupirai. Je savais de quoi il voulait me parler: un autre vendredi soir que je passai seule à la maison. Je me levai et attrapai ma veste et les clés de ma camionnette avant de descendre. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, Charlie me regarda avec surprise. "Tu vas quelque part, Bells?" Je hochai la tête._

_"J'ai rendez-vous avec des amis pour aller voir un film. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais..." Je m'interrompis lorsque ma culpabilité à l'idée de lui mentir me submergea._

_"Eh bien, c'est génial! T'as besoin d'argent? Je sais que les prix dans ces cinémas sont outrageant de nos jours." Je secouai la tête et enfilai ma veste. "Okay, amuse-toi bien alors," me dit-il en me souriant. _

_Je sortis et sautai dans ma camionnette. Je détestai mentir à mon père mais il ne semblait pas arriver à se faire à l'idée que personne ne voulait être mon ami dans cette ville. Je savais que c'était partiellement de ma faute; je ne parlais jamais à personne, même lorsqu'il essayait de venir me parler, ma timidité me rendait toujours muette. Finalement, il me semblait que les gens avaient tout simplement arrêté d'essayer donc je restai seule. J'arrivai au complex et me garai aussi près de l'entrée que possible. Comme ça, je pourrais repartir plus facilement après le film. _

_Malheureusement, le cinéma était à l'autre bout du complex donc j'aurais un peu de marche à faire. Je regardai autour de moi tout en me dirigeant vers le cinéma, la plupart des élèves de ma classe semblaient être là. __Lauren et Jessica se comportaient aussi horriblement que d'habitude; Ben et Angela se tenaient la main et rigolaient ensemble; et bien sûr, il y avait la royauté de notre classe. Je m'assis sur un banc et les regardai. Tout d'abord, il y avait Rosalie Hale et son petit ami Edward Masen, qui étaient la quintessence de la beauté. Sérieusement, ils étaient le couple en vue du lycée, si parfait l'un pour l'autre que c'en était presque dégoûtant. Puis il y avait Jasper Whitlock. Il était silencieux, et se comportait comme un vrai gentleman, ce qui était très étrange à notre époque. Il sortait avec Alice Cullen, qui était la soeur du roi du lycée, Emmett Cullen. Capitaine de l'équipe de foot et un dieu descendu sur terre, il était le gars le plus désiré de l'école._

_En parlant du loup, songeai-je. Je les regardai, sa soeur et lui se garer près des voitures de leurs amis et sortir de la voiture. Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains qui étaient croisées sur mes jambes. J'étais vraiment une perdante. Je veux dire, j'étais sur le point d'aller voir un film toute seule alors que tous les autres rejoignaient leurs amis et leurs bien-aimés. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers le groupe, de sous mes cheveux. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je surpris Emmett Cullen me regarder. _

_Il était magnifique, et honnêtement, j'avais complètement craqué sur lui la première fois où je l'avais vu. Quand il avait essayé de me parler, j'avais été incapable de lui répondre, bien trop abasourdie par la présence d'un tel dieu devant moi. Et comme tous les autres, il avait fini par abandonner._

_"Emmett! Vieux! Dépêche!" Je relevai la tête pour voir Jasper appeler Emmett, puis je vis Emmett les rejoindre. Je restai assise là pendant un moment, hésitant à aller voir un film avant de finalement décider que non, je n'irais pas. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma camionnette, plongée dans mes pensées, tout en jouant avec mon pendentif. _

_Je venais d'entrer dans l'allée lorsque soudainement, je sentis une main recouvrir ma bouche et un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour me tirer dans les ténèbres. Je me débattis de toutes mes forces, essayai de crier malgré la grande main sale posée sur ma bouche. Je me sentis être jetée au sol, une odeur dégoûtante de tabac et de menthe poivrée envahissant mes sens alors que mon assaillant me plaquait au sol. Je le mordis et lui mis des coups de pieds jusqu'à qu'il commence à me frapper. Il me mit des coups de poings et me cogna la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir._

_Lorsque je commençai à reprendre connaissance, je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point j'avais froid. Pourquoi avais-je si froid? Pourquoi avais-je tellement mal? Je pouvais entendre des voix au loin et puis j'entendis un petit grognement s'échapper de mon propre corps. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai mon corps. Je commençai à geindre. Oh mon Dieu!" songeai-je. J'étais nue et couverte de sang, surtout sur le bas de mon corps. Oh Seigneur, sanglotai-je. Violée, il m'avait violé, j'avais été violée. Je crus entendre quelqu'un crier à quelqu'un d'autre d'appeler une ambulance puis une voix me parla à moi._

_"Bella. Bella, c'est moi, Emmett Cullen. On a appelé de l'aide, okay, Bella?" Oh non, pas lui. Je le sentis s'approcher et m'éloignai malgré moi. "Bella, je veux juste mettre ma veste sur tes épaules pour te couvrir. Est-ce que je peux faire ça pour toi, Bella?" Je commençai à me balancer d'avant en arrière tout en espérant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve lorsque j'entendis une autre voix._

_"Emmett, laisse-moi essayer. Bella. C'est Rosalie Hale. Salut, ma belle. Est-ce que je peux mettre cette veste autour de tes épaules pour que tu ne prennes pas froid?" C'était un peu trop tard pour ça, mais je la laissai poser la veste sur mes épaules. Après ça, l'ambulance était arrivée et m'avait emmenée ici._

* * *

Les docteurs avaient fait des vas-et-viens dans ma chambre pour récolter des preuves pour la police et s'assurer que j'allais bien. Ils avaient pansé mes blessures, et j'avais dû recevoir quelques points de suture à la tête, mais ils m'avaient dit que mes bleus et coupures guériraient. J'avais dû raconter ce qui m'était arrivé à la police, mais ils avaient été assez gentil pour me laisser parler à une femme. Je lui avais raconté tout ce dont je me rappelais quand j'avais eu fini, elle m'avait lancé un regard désolé avant de partir. L'infirmière entra avec un pantalon et un t-shirt propre dans les bras. Elle les posa sur le lit à côté du mien.

"Les docteurs ont tout ce qui leur faut donc tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux." Je me redressai alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre et sortis du lit, avant d'attraper les vêtements et de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Je réglai la douche pour qu'elle soit aussi chaude que possible, enlevai ma blouse d'hôpital, attrapai une barre de savon et me glissai sous l'eau. Je frottai ma peau aussi fort que possible, me moquant du fait que l'eau me brûlait. Je voulais juste me débarrasser de son odeur, de sa sueur, de sa saleté. Je continuai à me frotter sans me rendre compte que j'avais fondu en larmes et que je sanglotai hystériquement. Je continuai à frotter jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide et que ma peau soit à vif. Je sortis de la douche et me séchai, mais je me sentais toujours aussi sale. J'enfilai le pantalon, le t-shirt et une paire de chausson d'hôpital. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain pour retourner dans la chambre et fus abasourdie de trouver Emmett Cullen assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Ce fut tout ce qu'il me fallut. Je fondis en larmes et me laissai tomber au sol.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Parce que je peux_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Parce que je peux

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 : Parce que je peux -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Emmett. Jasper va me ramener à la maison, d'accord." Je relevai la tête pour regarder ma soeur qui se tenait devant moi.

"Hein? Pardon, quoi?" Je n'avais pas entendu un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, en fait, je n'avais pas entendu le moindre mot depuis qu'on était arrivé à l'hôpital. On avait suivi l'ambulance tous les cinq et on était dans la salle d'attente maintenant. On avait donné nos témoignages à la police et ils venaient juste de finir d'interroger Edward. Je regardai la femme policier se rendre dans la chambre de Bella pour l'interroger lorsqu' Alice avait commencé à parler.

"J'ai dit Jasper va me ramener à la maison, à moins que tu rentres aussi." Je secouai la tête. Elle soupira, "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Elle s'assit à côté de moi et enroula son petit bras autour de mes épaules. "Tout ira bien, Emmett. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si c'est arrivé, tout comme ce n'est pas la sienne."

"Pourquoi on lui a pas demandé de venir avec nous? J'étais l'un des derniers à entrer dans le cinéma, Alice. Je l'ai vu, assise toute seule. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule, j'aurais pu empêcher ça."

"Dans ce cas-là, on est tous coupables parce qu'on l'a tous laissé là," me dit Jasper en s'approchant de nous. "Et si c'est le cas, alors je suis encore plus coupable que toi." Je relevai la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec confusion. "J'ai dit à Alice que ça servirait à rien de l'inviter, donc on a rien dit."

"Ecoutez!" nous dit sévèrement Alice en se levant. "Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que le monstre qui lui a fait ça. Elle aura besoin de soutien maintenant, et on ne peut pas lui en donner si on se sent coupables."

"Et si elle ne veut pas de notre soutien?" demanda Rosalie. Elle et Edward venaient de nous rejoindre.

"Eh bien dommage. Je sais qu'elle est timide et qu'elle a du mal à se faire des amis mais elle aura besoin de quelqu'un, maintenant plus que jamais et on sera là pour elle. Maintenant Emmett. Est-ce que tu rentres ou tu restes là?" Alice baissa les yeux vers moi, les mains sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait être très effrayante quand elle voulait l'être, et elle le voulait ce soir.

"Euh, non. Je vais attendre pour parler à papa. Pour voir comment elle va." Notre père était le Docteur Carlisle Cullen et il était un des meilleurs médecins de l'état. Je savais que ce serait probablement lui qui s'occuperait du cas de Bella.

"Très bien. Je te verrais à la maison." Elle serra mon épaule avant de faire volte-face pour partir avec Jasper. Ils me dirent tous au revoir et partirent. Je m'attrapai la tête à deux mains alors que les images de cette nuit tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Cette image de Bella, roulée en boule contre le mur et me regardant à travers ses cheveux, me hanterait pour toujours. Ses yeux avaient été remplis de peur, de douleur, et encore pire, de honte. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

"Emmett, fils. Est-ce que ça va?" Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de mon père. Je sautai sur mes pieds.

"Papa! Comment va-t-elle? Est-ce que ça va aller? Où est Charlie?" Il plaça sa main sur mon épaule pour essayer de me calmer.

"Charlie est parti pêcher, et on a pas encore réussi à le joindre. Quant à Bella. Ses blessures guériront. Elle a eu besoin de quelques points de sutures mais ses coupures étaient mineures donc elles guériront rapidement. Elle est couverte de bleus mais ces hématomes disparaîtront avec le temps. Ses blessures physiques guériront." Il s'interrompit et s'assit avant de m'attirer à côté de lui. "Ses blessures émotionnelles ne guériront pas si facilement. Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de soutien et d'amis maintenant." Je hochai la tête à ces mots. Il me tapota la jambe avant de se lever. Je me levai aussi et lui attrapai le bras.

"Papa." Il me regarda. "Est-ce que je peux la voir? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses que ça irait?" Je voulais la voir et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

"Je pense que ça devrait aller, mais si elle ne veut pas de toi dans sa chambre..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas! Je ressortirais aussi sec si elle semble mal à l'aise avec moi." Il me fit signe de le suivre. On traversa les urgences pour arriver à la chambre où ils l'avaient placé. Je regardai mon père parler à l'infirmière de garde qui me jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna alors que mon père me rejoignait.

"Bella est sous la douche pour le moment, mais tu peux l'attendre dans la chambre." Je hochai la tête et le regardai partir examiner ses autres patients. Je toquai à la porte juste au cas-où elle était revenue dans la chambre. J' ouvris la porte et entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Je remarquai une chaise entre le lit et la porte donc j'allais m'y asseoir. Qu'allais-je lui dire? Et si elle paniquait en me voyant? Peut-être que je devrais ressortir et attendre qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain. Je commençai à me lever lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je n'avais même pas entendu l'eau arrêter de couler. Je relevai la tête pour voir Bella se tenir dans la pièce, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon, les cheveux encore mouillée, et la peau rouge comme si elle s'était frottée jusqu'à ce que ses chairs soient à vif. Elle sembla choquée de me voir et fondit ensuite en larmes en glissant au sol.

Je courus vers elle mais me figeai en la voyant se recroqueviller. Je m'agenouillai en face d'elle.

"Je suis désolé Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Je m'en vais." Je regardai ses yeux voyager vers la porte. Je suivis son regard et vis ma veste accrochée au mur.

"Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Je la regardai avec confusion. Pourquoi était-elle désolée? "Ta veste est sale à cause de moi." Je la regardai et souris.

"C'est pas grave Bella, je peux faire nettoyer cette veste. Je veux dire on dirait même pas qu'elle est sale."

"Non, tu ne peux pas la nettoyer, elle ne sera plus jamais propre," sanglota-t-elle doucement. Mon regard voyagea entre elle et la veste. J'étais sur le point de lui dire qu'un teinturier pourrait s'en occuper lorsque je compris le vrai sens de ses mots. Lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était sale, elle ne parlait pas de la terre et du sang qu'il pouvait y avoir dessus. Elle parlait du fait que la veste l'avait couverte elle. Elle pensait qu'elle était sale. Elle se sentait sale et même après s'être frotté la peau à vif, elle se sentait toujours aussi sale. Elle pensait qu'elle avait sali ma veste rien qu'en la touchant et que comme elle, ma veste ne serait plus jamais propre.

"Bella. Je veux que tu m'écoutes, d'accord?" Elle me regarda, le visage couvert de larmes. "Tu n'es pas sale. Tu n'a rien fait de mal et ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le monstre qui t'a fait ça n'en avait pas le droit et je te promets qu'il sera retrouvé et envoyé en prison. Okay?" Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. "Puis-je t'aider à te relever et à te mettre au lit?" Elle me regarda et me tendit lentement la main. Je l'attrapai doucement et l'aidai à se remettre debout avant de l'entraîner vers le lit. Je tirai les couvertures et l'aidai à s'installer avant de la couvrir. Elle me regarda avec méfiance.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" me demanda-t-elle doucement. J'étais sur le point de répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Je fis rapidement volte-face et me plaçai devant Bella pour la protéger. Je me détendis lorsque je vis mon père. Il me sourit avant de s'approcher de nous.

"Comment vas-tu Bella?" Elle releva la tête vers lui et haussa les épaules. "On aimerait te garder en observation cette nuit à cause du choc que tu as subi à la tête, d'accord?" Elle hocha légèrement la tête. "Et on a réussi à contacter ton père, il arrive. Je lui ai dit ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu n'ais pas à le faire toi-même. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas." Elle le regarda avec gratitude mais ne prononça toujours pas le moindre mot. A ce moment-là, une infirmière arriva avec un verre d'eau et un petit bouchon en plastique contenant une pilule. Elle les tendit à mon père et partit. "Bella, il faut que tu prennes cette pilule, d'accord?" Elle regarda ce que c'était lorsqu'il lui les tendit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" lui demanda-t-elle. Il me regarda avec incertitude, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait lui répondre devant moi. Puis il soupira.

"Bella, tu sais ce qu'est la pilule du lendemain?" Je regardai ses yeux s'écarquiller alors que les miens en faisaient probablement de même. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Ce bâtard aurait pu la mettre enceinte. Je la regardai gober la pilule avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. Elle se renfonça dans le lit et resserra la couverture autour d'elle. Mon père se releva. "Essaye de dormir un peu, Bella." Il me regarda, "Toi aussi."

Puis il partit. Je m'approchai du lit.

"Je vais rentrer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi s'il te plaît. Je vais te laisser mon numéro, ici, sur la table, d'accord?"

"D'accord," dit-elle doucement. J'écrivis mon numéro de téléphone et le plaçai sur sa table de chevet avant de me tourner à nouveau vers elle.

"Je suis sérieux, Bella, quoi que ce soit." Je commençai à me diriger vers la porte lorsque j'entendis sa voix.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu avant." Je la regardai. "Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"Parce que je peux et parce que je veux le faire. Bonne nuit, Bella." Et sur ces mots, je sortis de la chambre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : T'approche pas_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. T'approches pas

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 : T'approche pas -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

J'arrivai dans le parking de l'école et trouvai une place juste à côté de l'Audi de Jasper. Je pouvais voir la camionnette de Bella garée sur l'une des places les plus proches de l'entrée. Les dernières semaines de l'été avaient défilé à toute vitesse. Entre les entraînements de football pour se préparer à la nouvelle saison, les achats de dernières minutes pour la rentrée, et le travail, j'avais à peine eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cependant, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à Bella et à cette nuit-là. Ses yeux avaient hanté mes rêves depuis la nuit où je l'avais trouvé. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis que j'avais quitté l'hôpital cette nuit-là, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, personne n'en avait eu. En tout cas, c'est ce que Charlie m'avait dit quand il était venu chez moi hier. Je venais juste de rentrer à la maison, après avoir été acheté les quelques dernières affaires qui me manquait pour l'école, et j'avais remarqué la voiture de patrouille de Charlie garée devant chez moi. J'avais couru dans la maison pour le trouver entrain de parler avec mon père, entrain de lui dire que Bella passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que pour aller dans la salle de bain. Quand il m'avait vu, il s'était approché et m'avait serré dans ses bras pour me remercier de l'avoir trouvé et d'être resté avec elle quand il n'avait pas pu être là pour elle. Il s'était arrêté pour me rendre ma veste qu'il avait fait nettoyer pour moi.

Je baissai les yeux vers ma veste, me provoquant un autre flash-back de cette nuit là. Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées et sautai au bas de ma jeep. Je pouvais voir le reste de la bande assis sur les escaliers devant l'école donc je commençai à me diriger vers eux. Alice avait été à l'école avec Jasper et je pouvais maintenant la voir faire les cent pas avec une expression enragée sur le visage. En m'approchant, je regardai Jasper et haussai les sourcils, comme pour lui demander quel était son problème. Jasper me regarda et secoua la tête.

"Enfin! Où est-ce que t'étais?" Je regardai ma soeur se tordre les mains avec exaspération. J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion. "Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que cette salope de Lauren Mallory raconte!" On échangea tous un regard. Lauren était bien connue pour être à l'origine de pratiquement toutes les rumeurs de l'école et honnêtement, personne ne croyait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle disait. "Cette chienne raconte à tout le monde que Bella a mentit sur son viol pour être sous les projecteurs!"

"Quoi!" siffla Rosalie. J'étais en colère. Pour qui elle se prenait cette petite pute? Elle n'avais aucune idée de ce que Bella avait vécu. Je pouvais voir Rosalie scanner la foule d'étudiant pour la chercher. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon, Rose était bien connue pour son tempérament et son crochet du droit. Je regardai Edward qui avait déjà commencé à calmer le jeu.

"Bébé, calme-toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens, on le sait tous parce qu'on ressent la même chose. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser cette garce t'atteindre cependant. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine." Je le regardai l'attirer doucement vers lui et lui frotter le dos pour essayer de la calmer. La cloche sonna, signalant qu'il était l'heure d'aller voir notre prof principal. Jasper et moi avions le même donc on y alla ensemble.

"Est-ce que tu as réussi à lui parler?" me demanda Jasper.

"Non. J'ai vu son père hier cependant. Il m'a ramené ma veste." On entra dans la salle et on s'installa pour continuer à discuter pendant que le prof faisait les annonces de la journée.

"Bella! Arrête!" Je relevai la tête en entendant la voix de ma soeur résonner dans le couloir. Je regardai vers la porte encore ouverte juste à temps pour voir Bella passer devant en courant. Je sautai sur mes pieds et courus à la porte alors que la cloche sonnait indiquant notre première heure de cours. Je regardai la direction dans laquelle Bella avait couru mais je ne la vis pas. Je fis volte-face lorsqu'Alice me fonça dedans.

"Alice! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" lui demandai-je alors que Jasper nous rejoignait.

"Lauren et Jessica, voilà ce qui s'est passé. A l'instant même où Bella est entrée dans la classe, elles ont commencé à faire des remarques sur elle et ensuite, comme si c'était pas assez..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'elle fut interrompue par la voix de Rosalie remettant Lauren et Jessica en place. On courut jusqu'à l'endroit où une petite foule s'était rassemblée. Rosalie avait Lauren et Jessica plaquées contre leurs casiers.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que Bella a traversé! La seule raison pour laquelle vous racontez toutes ces conneries c'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas supporter que personne ne veut vous prêter la moindre attention." Elle fit ensuite volte-face et se dirigea vers Mike Newton. "Quant à toi..." Je la regardai serrer les poings. "De quel droit tu racontes qu'elle l'a bien cherché!" Je ne fus pas vraiment sûr de bien comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais une seconde, j'étais derrière Rose avec Jasper et Alice, et la seconde d'après, j'avais Newton plaqué contre son casier, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Un silence total s'abattit sur le couloir alors que je lui lançai un regard noir, et il essaya de retourner mon regard, mais son visage était marqué par la peur.

"Ecoute-moi et écoute moi bien. T'approches pas de Bella! Si tu la regardes, si tu penses à elle, voir même si tu éternues en sa présence, je te jure que je te ferais souhaiter être jamais né. Est-ce que tu me comprends?" Il hocha la tête et je le relâchai avant de regarder la foule autour de nous. "Et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous. Bella n'a pas besoin de toute cette merde. Si vous n'avez rien de gentil à lui dire, alors foutez lui la paix." Et sur ces mots, je ramassai mon sac et me rendis en cours.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Nouveaux amis_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Nouveaux amis

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de** Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 : Nouveaux amis -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

La première moitié de la journée se déroula rapidement. A la fin de la première heure de cours, toute l'école avait entendu parler de notre confrontation avec Lauren, Jessica et Mike. Ils savaient aussi que Bella était sous ma protection, même si elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'elle était passé en courant devant ma salle de classe avant la première heure, et d'après Jasper, elle n'avait pas été en Anglais. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Peut-être qu'elle avait décidé que c'était trop pour elle et qu'elle était rentrée, songeai-je. La cloche sonna l'heure du déjeuner et je décidai d'aller voir dans le parking si sa camionnette était encore là. Je courus jusque devant l'école et vis que sa camionnette était au même endroit. Une partie de moi voulait pousser un soupir de soulagement alors qu'une autre partie voulait paniquer parce que je n'arrivais pas à la trouver. Peut-être que je la verrais au déjeuner, me dis-je en faisant volte-face pour retourner à l'intérieur. Je m'arrêtai en croyant voir un léger mouvement à l'intérieur de sa camionnette. Je m'en approchai et fus capable de voir à l'intérieur. Bella était roulée en boule sur la banquette avant. Je pouvais voir son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la camionnette, je tapai doucement sur la vitre pour ne pas la surprendre. Elle releva la tête et se contenta de me regarder.

"Hey. Est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi?" lui demandai-je en espérant qu'elle me dirait oui. Elle se redressa et regarda tout autour pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se pencha et déverrouilla la portière pour me laisser entrer. Je montai et refermai la porte derrière moi. On resta assis en silence pendant une minute ou deux, et je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais dire lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

"Merci," dit-elle. "J'ai entendu ce que toi et Rosalie avez fait pour moi avant. Vous n'aviez pas à prendre ma défense comme ça, mais j'apprécie que vous l'ayez fait." Elle avait les yeux posés sur ses mains en parlant, et elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois.

"Pas de soucis. Ça a été un vrai plaisir de les remettre à leurs places. Tu ne mérites pas toute cette merde, Bella, et j'espère que tu n'as pas pris leurs mots à coeur. Lauren et Jessica sont juste des stupides salopes, et Mike est juste dégoûté parce qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir une fille aussi géniale que toi." Elle releva la tête à mes mots, choquée, et ses joues rosirent. J'étais aussi légèrement choqué par mes mots. D'où ça venait, ça, me demandai-je. Je décidai que je devrais changer de sujet. "C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas manger avec la bande et moi? Alice s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et je sais que ça la rendra heureuse de voir que tu vas bien." Elle sembla appréhensive au début mais finit par hocher la tête et sortir de la camionnette. On marcha jusqu'à la cafétéria ensemble et lorsqu'on entra, toute la pièce sembla devenir très silencieuse. Je vis Bella se tendre légèrement mais je lui lançai un coup d'oeil rassurant et la guidai vers la file d'attente, mais pas avant d'avoir lancé un regard noir à tous ceux qui regardaient Bella. Mon regard noir sembla faire effet parce que les conversations reprirent toutes en même temps. On attrapa notre nourriture, on paya, et ensuite on se dirigea vers ma table habituelle. Rosalie souriait et donnait une frite à Edward alors que Jasper murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Alice, la faisant éclater d'un rire hystérique. Elle rigolait encore lorsqu'on arriva à la table et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que Bella était avec moi.

"Bella!" Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers elle pour l'étreindre. Bella eut l'air surprise. "Oh Seigneur! Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te demander d'abord. Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur? Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te le jure." Elle fit un pas en arrière en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, son propre visage rougissant.

"Euh...c'est bon Alice. Tu m'as juste un peu surprise." Je fis signe à Bella de s'asseoir à côté de moi, ce qu'elle fit. Elle regarda chacun d'entre nous comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Rosalie, elle se mordit la lèvre et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Euh, Rosalie. Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir pris ma défense avant. J'ai déjà remercié Emmett et je veux que tu saches à quel point j'apprécie ce que tu as fait."

Rosalie lui sourit. "Pas de problèmes, Bella. Je ne les aime vraiment pas ces deux-là. J'attendais une bonne raison de les remettre à leur place."

"Ha," renifla Edward, "tu attendais une bonne raison de leur botter le cul tu veux dire." A cette remarque, elle leva le bras et le gifla à l'arrière du crâne.

"Bella," dit Jasper en attirant son attention sur lui. "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu n'étais pas en Anglais et..." Il s'interrompit sans savoir vraiment quoi dire et ne souhaitant pas se montrer indiscret.

"Oh...euh...j'étais secouée donc j'ai été me cacher dans les toilettes. C'est là que j'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé après mon départ. Deux filles en parlaient. Puis je suis allé voir le conseiller de l'école mais il était avec quelqu'un donc je suis allée m'asseoir dans ma camionnette et c'est là que j'étais depuis. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à faire face à toute cette merde."

"Ben tu n'as plus à avoir peur que quiconque t'embête, Bella. Mon frère s'en est assuré." Alice me sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Bella qui me regardait avec des questions plein les yeux. Je détournai le regard et finis mon déjeuner. La cloche sonna donc on se leva pour aller déposer nos plateaux avant de nous rendre en cours.

"T'as quoi comme cours maintenant Bella?" lui demandai-je. Elle regarda son emploi du temps avant de relever la tête vers moi.

"Biologie," répondit-elle. "Avec Mr. Banner."

"Génial, moi aussi!" dit Edward en se plaçant à côté d'elle. "Je pense que toi et moi devrions devenir partenaires. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Je te promets que je te forcerais pas à faire tout le boulot et que je ne nous ferais pas planter." Elle le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes, mais je voyais bien qu'elle savait qu'il essayait de se montrer amical avec elle. Elle hocha la tête.

"Okay, ça a l'air marrant." On se dit tous au revoir, Edward et Jasper embrassant rapidement Rose et Alice avant qu'on se dirige tous vers nos classes. Je marchai avec Edward et Bella jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à leur salle de classe. Alors qu'Edward entrait en classe, j'arrêtai Bella.

"On va aller squatter chez moi après les cours. Ça te dit?" Je la regardai, essayant de faire semblant que ce n'était pas très important, même si tout au fond de moi, je priai pour qu'elle accepte. Elle regarda ses pieds, sembla y réfléchir avant de relever à nouveau la tête vers moi.

"Je vais devoir demander à Charlie, mais je pense. Je veux dire, ça a l'air sympa."

"Génial! Je te rejoindrais ici à la fin de l'heure et t'accompagnerais jusqu'à ta prochaine salle de classe, si tu veux," lui dis-je avec espoir. Elle hocha la tête et entra en classe. La cloche sonna, m'indiquant que j'étais en retard, mais vous savez quoi? Je m'en foutais.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées: **

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
** -Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
** -Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
** -Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Confession_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Confession

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 7: Confession -**

_-PoV Bella- _

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Je devais bien admettre que ça n'avait pas été aussi horrible que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, bien que j'aurais pu me passer de la scène de ce matin. Toute la ville avait entendu parler de ce qui m'était arrivé, donc je savais que je serais le sujet de conversation principal, et que tout le monde me regarderait avec pitié toute la journée. Ce pour quoi je n'avais pas été prête, c'était les horribles accusations de Lauren, Jessica et Mike. Comment qui que ce soit pourrait croire que je mentirais sur un tel sujet? J'avais revécu cette soirée chaque nuit depuis que ça m'était arrivé. L'odeur de mon violeur, la sensation de sa main sur ma bouche, son corps écrasant le mien alors qu'il me plaquait au sol. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage mais ça rendait les choses encore pire parce qu'il pouvait être n'importe qui. Il pourrait se tenir derrière moi à la caisse au centre commercial et je ne le saurais même pas.

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de cette pensée et prêtai attention à la route devant moi. J'étais en route pour la maison pour déposer ma camionnette. A l'instant même où Alice avait découvert qu'Emmett m'avait invité chez eux, elle avait attrapé son téléphone pour demander à Charlie si je pouvais y aller. Il avait dit oui, bien sûr, il leur était toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir trouvé cette nuit-là, tout comme je l'étais.

Au début, j'avais été mortifiée à l'idée qu'Emmett, Rosalie, et je crois même Edward, m'avaient vu comme ça. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais leur faire face, ni même comment ils pouvaient supporter de me regarder. J'avais passé les trois dernières semaines de vacances enfermée dans ma chambre sans parler à personne ni voir qui que ce soit. Je n'étais en fait jamais sortie de ma chambre, à part pour me rendre aux toilettes. Les toilettes. C'était là que je m'étais cachée ce matin, après être allée en classe et avoir entendu ce que ces trous du cul racontaient. J'avais décidé de rester là jusqu'à ce que la première heure de cours commence avant de partir. J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque deux filles étaient entrées en discutant de ce qui s'était passé.

_"Alors c'est quoi tout ça? J'ai cru qu'Emmett allait tuer Newton!" J'étais assise dans une des cabine, entrain de pleurer. Mes oreilles se tendirent lorsque j'entendis les mots 'Emmett', 'Newton' et 'tuer'. Hein? songeai-je._

_"Ben, t'as entendu parlé de ce qui arrivé à Bella Swan il y a quelques semaines, hein?"_

_"Ouais, comme tout le monde. Je me suis sentie vraiment mal pour elle. Elle a l'air si gentille. Ils n'ont jamais attrapé le type qui lui a fait ça, si?" L'autre fille devait avoir secoué la tête parce que je l'entendis ensuite continuer. "Ça craint. Alors qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec la colère de Rosalie et d'Emmett?" Attendez! Rosalie aussi! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir là-dedans?_

_"Ben je crois que quand Bella est entrée en classe, Lauren, Jessica et Mike lui ont dit des trucs inappropriés ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suppose que Bella est partie en courant et Alice l'a suivi. Quand la cloche a sonné, Rosalie a attrapé Jessica et Lauren et leur a dit qu'elles n'étaient que des traînées. Ensuite elle s'est tournée pour dire quelque chose à Mike mais j'ai pas entendu. C'est là qu'Emmett l'a attrapé par la gorge et qu'il l'a plaqué contre son casier. Il a dit à Mike et à tous ceux qui étaient là que si qui que ce soit regardait même Bella de travers, alors ils devraient en répondre devant lui et ses amis."_

_"Wow! Je ne savais pas que Bella était amie avec eux."_

_"Moi non plus, mais on dirait bien qu'elle est sous leur protection maintenant." La cloche sonna et les filles partirent en cours et j'étais restée assise là, complètement choquée._

Je fus sortie de mes pensées en entendant quelqu'un toquer au carreau. Je sursautai légèrement et tournai la tête pour voir Alice me regarder. Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que j'avais réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à non seulement retourner chez moi, mais que j'avais aussi garé ma camionnette et coupé le contact. Alice ouvrit ma portière et me sourit.

"Ça va, Bella?" gloussa-t-elle. Je lui souris, c'était trop difficile de ne pas sourire en sa présence, elle était si pétillante. Je hochai la tête, lui signalant que j'allais bien et attrapai mon sac. J'entrai dans la maison et montai dans ma chambre pour y déposer mon sac. Alice me suivit et regarda autour d'elle. "J'aime ta chambre, elle te ressemble beaucoup." Une fois de plus, je lui souris. Elle essayait vraiment de me mettre à l'aise en sa présence. On repartit et je verrouillai ma porte d'entrée avant de monter à l'arrière de la Jeep d'Emmett. Il me regarda monter en me souriant doucement. Je passai le trajet à repenser aux dernières semaines. Je serais honnête. J'étais encore terrifiée, et mes cauchemars n'arrêtaient pas, mais j'avais arrêté de me sentir coupable. Je n'avais pas encore commencé de thérapie mais j'avais décidé d'essayer. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à l'aise en présence de qui que ce soit à l'exception de Charlie et même avec lui c'était dur parfois. Pour une raison ou une autre, cependant, je me sentais à l'aise avec Emmett, Alice et leurs amis. Une partie de moi pensait que c'était parce qu'ils avaient été là cette nuit-là. Ils m'avaient vu au plus bas et ils voulaient toujours devenir mes amis. Une autre partie de moi était convaincue que c'était parce que j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule pendant que Charlie était au boulot. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais essayer de me détendre.

* * *

Je regardai la grande maison qui se dressait devant nous. Wow! Le Dr. Cullen gagnait vraiment bien sa vie. Leur maison était magnifique. Alice dût remarquer mon ébahissement parce qu'elle commenta:

"La maison a été bâtie au XIXe siècle, notre mère l'a restauré." J'avais oublié que Mme. Cullen restaurait de vieilles demeures. Elle était même plutôt connue dans le milieu. La maison était blanche, entourée par un large porche et un immense garage était bâti juste à côté. On sauta au bas de la Jeep et Alice glissa son bras sous le mien avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur. "Emmett, va voir dans combien de temps la bande sera là. Bella et moi allons préparer quelques snacks." Elle m'entraîna à sa suite dans une immense cuisine. Elle me guida jusqu'à un comptoir en granit et fit un geste de la main vers les tabourets. Je m'assis et la regardai virevolter dans la pièce pour attraper de la nourriture dans différents placards. "Tu sais, Bella," commença-t-elle en posant tout sur un plateau. "Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais décidé de venir. Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour toi et je ne peux même pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu as traversé, mais je veux juste que tu saches que si jamais t'as besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là pour toi." Je la regardai fixement, touchée par ses mots.

"Merci, Alice. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu essayes de faire pour moi. Et Emmett aussi." Même si je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de savoir pourquoi Emmett s'intéressait autant à moi. Alice sembla lire dans mes pensées.

"Il se sent coupable," me dit-elle soudainement. Je la regardai avec confusion. "Emmett se sent coupable de ce qui t'est arrivé." Je fus choquée.

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Il n'a rien fait," dis-je.

"Exactement." Elle s'interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration. "Il t'a vu assise toute seule ce soir-là, et au lieu de t'inviter à te joindre à nous, il t'a juste laissé là, sans protection. Quand il t'a trouvé, Bella, ça l'a tué. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal."

"C'est ridicule, Alice. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ce qui allait m'arriver. Ce n'est pas de sa faute." Je secouai la tête tout en parlant. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'Emmett croyait que quoi que ce soit était de sa faute. A cet instant, on entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

"Je le sais bien, mais c'est ce qu'Emmett ressent, et à cause de ça, il a décidé de devenir ton protecteur, et crois-moi, Bella, personne au monde n'est plus protecteur que mon frère. Il va s'assurer que personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Allons-y, la bande est là." Je me levai et la suivis, toujours choquée par ce qu'elle m'avait dit au sujet d'Emmett. Je pouvais entendre son rire monter de la cave. Serais-je en mesure de lui faire face et de ne pas lui en parler? Je suppose que j'étais sur le point de le découvrir.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Traîner ensemble_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Traîner ensemble

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8: Traîner ensemble -**

_-PoV Emmett-_

"Mec! T'es vraiment un tricheur!" rigolai-je en regardant Edward essayer de frapper Jasper à l'arrière de la tête. Les mecs étaient entrain de jouer à l'un de nos nombreux jeux vidéos et Edward était entrain de perdre. Je secouai la tête et me dirigeai vers là où Alice et Rose étaient entrain de jouer au ping pong. J'allais m'asseoir sur la causeuse sur laquelle Bella était assise, entrain de les regarder. Lorsque je m'assis, je remarquai qu'elle se glissait tout au bout du fauteuil, mettant autant de distance entre nous que possible.

"Alors," dis-je, "tu t'amuses bien?" Elle me regarda et hocha rapidement la tête.

"Euh...oui. Merci de m'avoir invité." On resta assis en silence à regarder les filles se passer la balle. "C'est un endroit incroyable pour traîner," dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. J'avais bien vu que notre cave l'avait impressionné à l'instant même où elle avait descendu la dernière marche. Notre cave était immense, lumineuse et aérée. Une moitié de la pièce était une zone de jeu. On avait un billard, une table de ping pong et une table d'hockey avec un mur couvert de consoles vidéos et de jeux qui allaient avec. On avait aussi un bar et un mini-frigo qu'on gardait rempli de boissons. L'autre moitié de la pièce était une zone cinéma, avec un immense écran plat, un lecteur blue ray et des rangées de films. On avait des canapés et des chaises éparpillés un peu partout pour être sûrs que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir.

"Merci. On adore recevoir de la visite et traîner ici." Elle hocha à nouveau la tête en gardant les yeux fixés sur les filles. Je la regardai elle et la voyais me lancer un coup d'oeil de temps à autre. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, quelque chose qu'elle voulait me dire mais qu'elle avait peur. "Est-ce que ça va, Bella? Tu as l'air distraite." Elle releva la tête vers moi et je vis qu'elle luttait avec quelque chose. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler lorsque j'entendis ma mère crier mon nom.

"Emmett! Est-ce que tu peux venir voir?" Bella ferma la bouche et se tourna à nouveau vers les filles. Je soupirai et me levai. Je montai les escaliers en courant et entrai dans la cuisine pour y trouver ma mère entrain de sortir quelque chose du frigo. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. "Carmen m'a appelé aujourd'hui." Carmen Denali était la meilleure amie de ma mère. Elles adoraient toutes les deux restaurer des choses; ma mère, des maisons, et Carmen, des bijoux. "Elle a fini le collier donc je suis passé chez elle le récupérer." Elle me montra une petite boîte du doigt. Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai de toutes mes forces dans mes bras avant d'aller ouvrir la boîte. Je regardai le collier à l'intérieur et repensai à cette nuit-là, à l'hôpital.

* * *

_Je venais juste de sortir de la chambre de Bella et je me dirigeai vers la salle d'attente pour rejoindre le parking lorsque j'entendis une voix paniquée._

_"Où est-elle? Où est ma fille?" Je relevai la tête pour voir Charlie Swan entrer en courant dans la salle d'attente. Je vis mon père s'approcher de lui et placer calmement une main sur son épaule. Il guida Charlie vers une chaise et s'assit avec lui tout en parlant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis mon père me faire signe d'approcher. Je les rejoignis et fus surpris lorsque Charlie se leva et enroula ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer de toutes ses forces._

_"Merci fils. Merci d'avoir trouvé ma petite fille," me dit-il doucement. Il se recula ensuite et je hochai la tête._

_"J'aurais juste aimé pouvoir empêcher ce qui lui est arrivé, monsieur." Je baissai les yeux en disant ça, honteux d'avoir échouai. Je relevai la tête lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Mon père me regarda avant de baisser les yeux vers ma poche. Le collier, songeai-je. J'attrapai les morceaux de collier. "J'ai trouvé son collier brisé par terre, monsieur. Je sais qu'elle doit beaucoup y tenir parce qu'elle le porte tout le temps." Il regarda les fragments et hocha la tête._

_"Ce collier appartenait à ma grand-mère. Elle l'a donné à ma mère qui l'a ensuite donné à Bella. Je lui ai offert le pendentif à son treizième anniversaire. Elle adore ce collier, c'est sa possession préférée." Je pouvais bien voir qu'il était triste et sur le point d'ajouter autre chose lorsque mon père intervint._

_"Vous savez, Charlie. Esme a une amie qui répare les bijoux. Elle serait peut-être capable de le réparer pour Bella. Je peux toujours lui l'amener pour voir."_

_"Ce serait formidable, Carlisle. Je sais qu'elle vous en serait vraiment reconnaissante." Je remis le collier dans ma poche en regardant Charlie se diriger vers la chambre de Bella, et je rentrai ensuite chez moi._

* * *

Je refermai la boîte et attrapai mon portable. J'envoyai un message à Alice pour lui demander de dire à Bella de monter. Je l'entendis arriver et la regardai entrer dans la cuisine. Ma mère s'avança et l'étreignit.

"Bonjour, Bella, ma chérie. C'est si bon de te voir. Est-ce que tu t'amuses bien?" Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

"Oui, Mme Cullen. Vous avez une maison magnifique." Ma mère éclata de rire.

"Oh, merci ma chérie, et je t'en prie, appelle-moi Esme, tous les amis d'Emmett et d'Alice m'appellent par mon prénom." Ensuite, elle nous sourit et partit, mais pas avant de m'avoir fait un petit sourire en coin. Bella me regarda avec curiosité, pas vraiment certaine de ce qui venait de se passer. J'attrapai la boîte et lui la tendis.

"Ça t'appartient," lui dis-je. Elle me regarda avant de baisser les yeux sur la boîte, le visage empli de confusion. Je la regardai ouvrir la boîte et l'entendis haleter de surprise. Je regardai ensuite son visage s'éclairer lorsqu'elle sortit le collier.

"Mon collier! Comment?" Elle releva la tête vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

"Euh...Je l'ai trouvé par terre, cette nuit-là. Je savais que c'est le tien parce que tu l'enlèves jamais." Je m'arrêtai en voyant des larmes rouler lentement sur ses joues. Elle porta une main à sa gorge.

"Je jouais avec le pendentif lorsqu'il m'a attrapé. Je l'ai senti se casser lorsque je me suis débattue. Je suis prête à jurer que la chaîne s'était cassée," dit-elle doucement et je hochai la tête.

"En effet. Une amie de ma mère répare les bijoux et elle se spécialise dans les antiquités donc elle n'a eu aucun problème à réparer la chaîne." Elle releva la tête vers moi, toujours en larmes, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Merci Emmett. Ça signifie tellement pour moi." Je haussai les épaules et baissai les yeux sur mes pieds.

"C'était le moins que je pouvais faire étant donné..." Je m'interrompis parce que je ne voulais pas finir ma phrase. Parce que je ne voulais pas admettre ma culpabilité.

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Emmett." Je relevai la tête en l'entendant parler doucement. Elle me regardait fixement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. "Tu n'es pas responsables de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait m'arriver." Je secouai la tête.

"Je t'ai vu assise toute seule. J'ai vu qu'il commençait à faire noir et que tu étais toute seule, et je t'ai laissé là. Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella."

"Ne le sois pas, Emmett. S'il te plaît, fais-moi plaisir et arrête de t'en vouloir." Je la regardai tout aussi fixement et vis la supplique silencieuse dans ses yeux. Je pris une profonde inspiration et hochai la tête.

"Je le ferais mais à une seule condition. Tu arrêtes aussi de te sentir coupable. Tu n'as pas mérité ce qui t'es arrivé et tu ne l'as certainement pas cherché. Tu n'as absolument rien fait pour provoquer l'attaque, et j'espère que tu le sais." Je la regardai baisser les yeux au sol pour absorber ce que je disais. "Bella?" Elle releva la tête vers moi.

"D'accord, Emmett. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de m'en vouloir." Je lui souris, heureux de savoir qu'elle essayerait au moins.

"Aimerais-tu que je te remette ton collier?" Elle gigota, mal à l'aise, et je crus qu'elle allait refuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle me tende la chaîne. Je l'ouvris alors qu'elle soulevait ses cheveux, et le plaçai ensuite autour de son cou. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers moi en jouant avec son pendentif et elle me sourit doucement.

"Merci encore, Emmett," dit-elle. "On devrait probablement redescendre." Je hochai la tête et alors que je la regardais se diriger vers les escaliers, je réalisai quelque chose. A cet instant, je réalisai que je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Peu importait ce qu'il m'en coûterait, je m'assurerais qu'elle soit capable de sourire comme ça tout le temps. Je m'assurerais qu'elle se sente à nouveau en sécurité et heureuse.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Cadeaux et bons_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Cadeaux et bons

**Auteur : **Sapphire1031

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Sapphire1031. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Cloums...Merci Clémence!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9: Cadeaux et bons -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Les quelques mois suivants s'écoulèrent lentement, et chaque jour, je me sentais guérir un peu plus. Ne vous méprenez pas, il me faudra longtemps pour guérir complètement et je ne pense pas que je redeviendrais la même fille que j'étais, mais j'avais remarqué des petites choses ici et là qui me montraient que j'étais entrain de guérir et bien sûr, j'avais des gens pour m'aider.

Depuis la première fois où j'avais été chez Emmett et Alice, j'étais lentement devenue amie avec eux cinq. Rosalie, Alice et moi étions devenues très proches, surtout après qu'elles m'aient aidé à trouver et à rejoindre un groupe de soutien. Je dois bien admettre que ça avait été très dur au début; de parler de ce qui m'était arrivé avec de parfaits inconnus, mais après avoir entendu certaines de leurs histoires, je me sentais légèrement chanceuse. J'avais été assomée avant d'avoir été violée. Je n'avais pas eu à le voir ni à sentir ce qu'il m'avait fait, contrairement à la plupart de ces femmes. La plupart d'entre elles le revivait chaque nuit dans leurs cauchemars et je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je suis vraiment reconnaissante de ne pas être violée comme ça chaque nuit. Le groupe m'avait vraiment aidé à voir que je n'avais rien fait de mal, que ce n'était pas de ma faute et qu'avec du temps, je serais capable d'avancer et de guérir.

La bande faisait de son mieux pour me mettre aussi à l'aise que possible en leur présence, surtout les garçons. Je frissonnai encore lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop de moi pas parce que l'un d'entre eux me feraient du mal mais par instinct. Ils m'accompagnaient en cours à tour de rôle vu que j'étais toujours en classe avec au moins l'un d'entre eux, et j'avais commencé à m'asseoir avec eux à la cafétéria, après que Rose et Alice aient insisté. Je suis aussi ravie de pouvoir dire que Lauren et Jessica ne m'avaient rien dit depuis le premier jour; elles ne voulaient clairement pas mettre Rosalie en colère. Mike, cependant, n'avait pas compris le message d'Emmett ou alors, il s'en moquait. Une semaine avant le bal, j'attendais Jasper lorsque Mike vint me voir.

* * *

_"Salut, Bella," me dit-il avec un sourire. Je gigotai, mal à l'aise, et jetai un coup d'oeil à Jasper qui était entrain de discuter avec le prof. Mike plaça sa main sur le mur juste à côté de moi et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. "Je me disais, Bella, que je pourrais t'emmener au bal pour m'excuser pour le premier jour d'école." Je me sentis commencer à trembler. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près._

_"Non merci, Mike. Je n'aime pas danser," lui dis-je en faisant un pas sur le côté pour essayer de l'esquiver. Je pensais que tout irait bien mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me tira en arrière._

_"Allez, Bell, on s'amusera..." Il ne put finir sa phrase parce que Jasper le plaqua contre le mur._

_"Wow, Newton. Tu n'écoutes pas, hein. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Emmett au sujet de Bella? Hein? Est-ce que tu veux que je te le rappelle à la dure?" fulmina Jasper. Dire que je fus choquée par la réaction de Jasper serait un euphémisme. Je n'avais jamais vu Jasper comme ça. Il était toujours si silencieux et réservé; ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Je regardai Mike secouer la tête et Jasper le relâcha ensuite. Mike se releva ensuite et s'enfuit en courant. Jasper se tourna vers moi, _

_"Hey, ça va? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, hein?" Je secouai la tête, toujours trop abasourdie pour parler et ensuite, on alla en cours._

* * *

Mike ne s'était plus approché de moi depuis, ce que j'appréçiai vraiment. On s'approchait des vacances et j'avais été invitée chez les Cullen pour leur fête de Noël traditionnelle. Chaque année, la bande se rassemblait chez les Cullen pour s'offrir des cadeaux et faire la fête avant de passer la nuit là-bas. Cette année, je me joindrais à eux donc je devais aller faire du shopping. Charlie détestait que je dépense de l'argent pour lui, c'était de lui que je tenais ça, donc je lui faisais toujours un carnet de bons qu'il pouvait me rendre en échange de corvée, comme nettoyer sa voiture, ranger sa chambre, tondre la pelouse. Cette année, ce serait la première fois que j'irais faire du shopping pour Noël depuis des années, donc Alice et Rose avaient insisté pour venir avec moi. On ne se séparerait que lorsque j'irais acheter leurs cadeaux. Pour Alice, ce serait un bon d'achat de 100$ et un bon pour un relooking sans plaintes de ma part. Ma garde-robe l'irritait surtout vu que je portais plusieurs couches de vêtements chaque jour depuis l'attaque. Pour Rosalie, ce serait une journée au spa et un bon pour nettoyer sa chambre, vu que je savais qu'elle détestait ça. J'avais acheté un livre sur la Guerre Civile, qui s'appelait 'La Vision des Soldats', à Jasper et je lui avais fait un bon pour un match revanche au ping-pong. Je l'avais écrasé une fois et depuis j'avais refusé toutes ses demandes pour une revanche.. Vu que j'avais récemment appris qu'Edward jouait du piano, je lui avais acheté un nouveau cahier de partitions et je lui avais fait un bon promettant de lui laver sa voiture. Le plus dur ça avait été de trouver quoi offrir à Emmett. C'est lui qui avait été là pour moi le plus et qui aurait cru qu'un jour je dépendrais autant de lui? Sans Emmett, j'aurais probablement complètement craqué. Je m'étais creusé la tête pour lui trouver le cadeau idéal, et avec l'aide de mon beau-père, Phil, j'avais été capable de rassembler quelques autographes du joueur de football américain préféré d'Emmett, y compris un t-shirt et un ballon, ainsi que deux billets pour leur prochain match.

Je lui avais aussi fait un bon lui promettant un plat fait maison de son choix.

Après une journée de shopping, les filles me déposèrent chez moi. Noël n'était plus qu'à quelques jours et on se rejoindrait tous chez les Cullen après avoir passé la matinée avec nos familles respectives. Lorsque je me glissai dans mon lit cette nuit-là, je me dis que j'avais vraiment hâte d'y être. Ce que j'ignorai, c'était qu'il allait se produire quelque chose qui changerait tout.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Noël (1/2)_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
